


and if you're in love, then you are the lucky one

by blumen



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange: Before The Storm (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dramatic Irony, Drugs, F/F, Ficlet, Fireworks, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing at Midnight, Love Confessions, Marijuana, New Year's Eve, New Years, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use, Reflection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: The back floor of Chloe's pickup truck was hard beneath her despite the pillows and blankets she had draped earlier that evening. But with Rachel laying on her shoulder, her long, soft hair tickling Chloe's neck, and the scent of coconuts lingering from it, she didn't find herself caring much. Rachel radiated a warm orange, her figure glowing beneath the warm rays of the fairy lights twined around the edge of the truck. Chloe's (well, technically, her father's) leather jacket was wrapped around Rachel, as the junk yard at night had proved colder than either of them expected. Chloe's arms prickled with goosebumps but it was worth it to see her girlfriend wearing her clothes. The full moon watched over them as Rachel's even breathing blended in with the distant hum of chirping cicadas, a calming melody.---------After the end of one hella crazy year, Rachel and Chloe lay in the back of their truck to gaze at the fireworks and share some confessions along the way.





	and if you're in love, then you are the lucky one

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm currently very tired so whilst I tried my best when editing I may have missed some typos but I wanted to upload this whilst it was still sorta new years (although in Germany it's been 2018 for over an hour but still!!!) Also, I have never touched a single drug in my life so whilst I don't think there are any glaring mistakes, don't take this as a very accurate portrayal of cannabis usage. Don't do drugs kids

The back floor of Chloe's pickup truck was hard beneath her despite the pillows and blankets she had draped earlier that evening. But with Rachel laying on her shoulder, her long, soft hair tickling Chloe's neck, and the scent of coconuts lingering from it, she didn't find herself caring much. Rachel radiated a warm orange, her figure glowing beneath the warm rays of the fairy lights twined around the edge of the truck. Chloe's (well, technically, her father's) leather jacket was wrapped around Rachel, as the junk yard at night had proved colder than either of them expected. Chloe's arms prickled with goosebumps but it was worth it to see her girlfriend wearing _her_ clothes. The full moon watched over them as Rachel's even breathing blended in with the distant hum of chirping cicadas, a calming melody.

She noticed Chloe staring and glanced upwards with a disarming smile. _Fuck, I'm gay,_ Chloe internally cursed. Whilst it was a regular thought in the charming reality TV show that was her inner monologue, it had increased exponentially since she had met Rachel.

“You wanna give me a hit?” Rachel said, nudging her head towards Chloe's lit blunt.

“Sure,” she replied, taking another drag before handing it over.

Rachel made something as mundane as smoking look like a shot from a Noir film; the soft lines of her cheekbones sharpened as she inhaled, her eyelids lowered in a way that was effortlessly enchanting. _I'm gay I'm gay I'm gay-_

“Thanks,” she grinned and then giggled, burrowing into the crook of Chloe's neck. “I needed that.”

“With what a shit storm this past year has been we all do,” Chloe laughed dryly. Her head felt pleasantly warm and fuzzy, as if her brain had turned to candyfloss or champagne was bubbling in her skull.

“Well, we've got what? Only half an hour until it's over,” Rachel mimed raising a glass, “To 2010 fucking finally being over! May the next year be less fucking shitty!”

“Cheers to that,” Chloe snickered and “clinked” drinks with Rachel. Shame they couldn't get any real alcohol but the weed and the company was more than enough.“The past year was completely fucking shit and all but at least that means next year can't get any worse, right?”

“I don't know,” Rachel grinned devilishly. She turned onto her side so that their bodies were parallel and pressed even closer against each other. “I can think of some pretty rad things that happened,” and sealed their lips together into a kiss. Without hesitation, Chloe's hands threaded through Rachel's hair, sighing at the feeling of the softness between her fingers. Rachel took advantage of Chloe's open mouth, introducing her tongue to what was quickly becoming a searing kiss.

Chloe pulled away to breathe, her chest panting and breaths heavy. Rachel's lipstick was gloriously smudged across her mouth like a work of art. God, Chloe was glad she trimmed her nails before she left. She leaned down to progress to where the heat between her legs wanted to but Rachel leaned backwards to turn up the radio. She twisted the dial behind them to a quaking volume, the vibrations rattling through their skulls.

“Fuuuck, I love this song!” She drawled before bursting into an infectious round of giggles which Chloe couldn't help but join in. Her chest felt impossibly light and warm. They both took another few hits, passing it between them before Chloe extinguished it with the sole of her boot. Her body felt lighter, almost as if she would start floating away. It felt as if the evening around them was completely still, time frozen just for them. Chloe fixated upon the stars scattered like freckles across the surface of the inky sky, suddenly feeling incredibly small against the infinite cosmos above.

She entwined her arm around Rachel's back and pulled her closer until their foreheads touched. Their eyes locked upon each other, stormy blues placated by the presence of the other. Chloe felt her throat turn dry. Rachel, her best friend, her girlfriend, could have been with anyone else then, but she was there with her, and nothing could ever change that. Surely, a fuck-up like her didn't deserve someone so perfect. But then again, it wasn't as if Rachel was as flawless as her reputation suggested. Her fury would consume her like a forest fire, she had a tendency to drink too much, and she could lash out like a caged lioness who had been prodded one too many times. And yet, despite all of that she was still utterly, utterly perfect.

“Chloe...” Rachel bit her lip, cheeks flushed the colour of rosy apples. Her hand stroked Chloe's cheek so tenderly that she melted. “You're the most amazing person I've ever met, Chloe Price. I think I-I think I love you.”

Chloe's eyes widened. Her heart stopped for a moment. And even so,

“I love you too,” Chloe's lips moved subconsciously but as she said it she knew she meant it.

“Yeah?” Rachel chuckled breathlessly, a sound Chloe wanted to hold as a tangible form and never let go. “That's fucking ace.”

They burst into another fit of laughter, the truck shaking with the force of their convulsions.

What sounded like a shot interrupted them. Above the two, an explosion of light burst like a time-lapse of a blooming flower. The fireworks alternated between illuminating the sky scarlet to emerald to sapphire. Various displays presented themselves simultaneously, a battlefield of different roars and yells mixed with delighted shrieks and drunk laughter. The sky was a black canvas with an open bottle of glitter tossed across it, an eruption of blinding light and beauty. Chloe smiled to herself as she turned to Rachel. _Wonder who that reminds me of._

Far away they could hear the rest of Arcadia Bay, howling dogs, pounding music, and the booming of fireworks like bursting popcorn, but all that mattered was them and their tiny oasis. Rachel's lips embraced Chloe's like a promise, one that could never be broken.

“Happy new year, Rachel.”

“Happy new year, Chloe.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~~


End file.
